the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
What the Flash?!
'''What the Flash?! '''is the third episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show". Synopsis After losing a fractal from the Legion of Doom, Flash tries to redeem himself by sneaking into the Hall of Doom at the Slaughter Swamp. However, Flash’s archenemy, Captain Cold, kidnaps him, leaving it up to Hal Jordan to rescue him. Plot One day at the Hall of Justice, the Flash volunteers enthusiastically to field test a new communicator badge Batman has developed to aid long range communication. Flash is instructed to take care of the device, and not engage with any of Luthor's lackeys until he figures out what they are up to. After the Flash bolts out of the Hall of Justice, Batman expresses a bit of doubt, but Superman is confident that the Flash will do fine. Five miles away, the Flash hears an explosion caused by Captain Cold trying to recover the latest Starro Fractal. Approaching Cold's location, the Flash radios a report to Superman, and then confronts him for the fractal, but Gorilla Grodd surprises the Flash, giving Captain Cold the time he needs to freeze the Flash with his freeze cannon before he and Grodd take off with the fractal in tow. The Flash reawakens back at the Hall of Justice, having been thawed out by Green Lantern. The Flash tries to explain his covered information to the League, but Batman was still disappointed with him for losing both the communicator and the fractal because of his impulsive actions. Once Batman leaves, the upset Flash rushes out of the Hall of Justice again. Superman makes Green Lantern face up to what the Flash is surely going to do, so Green Lantern relents and agrees to go after the Flash. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Doom, Lex Luthor congratulates Captain Cold and Gorilla Grodd on their latest fractal retrieval mission. The Flash tries to sneak past them, but is so focused on waiting for the correct moment, he doesn't notice Captain Cold appearing behind him and is quickly ensnared. The Flash soon awakens in a dark room, stuck in an iceberg that restricts his movement. Captain Cold explains to the Flash that this special kind of ice is short-circuiting his powered suit, leaving him without his superspeed at this very moment. Back at the Hall of Justice, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman look over a holo-map of the Hall of Doom. Superman prepares to send Green Lantern on a scouting mission, but Batman covers for him and says that he is talking to the Flash. Unknown to Superman, Green Lantern is actually already in the Hall of Doom, following the Flash's trail. Green Lantern finds the Flash and tries to free him, but not before dealing with Captain Cold first. After freeing the Flash from captivity, Green Lantern grabs him and gets ready to leave, but one last blast from Captain Cold forces the two to make their exit by diving away from a large explosion which causes the room to collapse upon Captain Cold. Back at the Hall of Justice, Green Lantern lies to Superman and claims he and the Flash were just hanging out together. This act spares both Green Lantern and the Flash from termination. In private, Green Lantern emphasizes to the Flash that he was only lying to cover his own hide, but the Flash is still grateful to his pal. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The Flash put up on a wall in hand and foot cuffs made from ice should be similar to Mr. Incredible (from Disney Pixar's "The Incredibles") held in an energy field, which is powered by zero-point energy, by mineballs, thus preventing him from being able to escape unless he is released. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1